Call me?
by Nightlock Fire
Summary: Hancock menelpon Luffy! Tentu saja fakta ini membuat Nami kesal.Dan tentu saja dia marah dan tidak mau menyapa Luffy seharian. Bagaimana cara sang kapten membujuk Navigatornya tersebut?


**LUNA FIC**

**Call ME?**

**Nightlock_Fire****2012**

**Disclaimer : Segala character yang ada di Fic ini murni milik Oda –Sensei .**

**Gaje,OOC,Alur Lambat,typo dan segala ketidakbecusan lainnya**

**Enjoy!**

BAD MOOD!  
itulah perasaan sang navigator saat ini,emosi yang sangat menusuk,dan hampir membuat beberapa orang tak berdosa di kapalnya menjadi sasaran suasana hatinya yang berada di level terendah.

Nami menggigit bibirnya keras-keras,menahan makian yang mungkin saja membanting gunting rumputnya keras-keras,membuat ranting pohon jeruk yang rusak-yang telah susah payah di pangkasnya sejak beberapa jam lalu berhamburan mengotori mendengus tak dengan arogan lalu menghampiri Ussop dan Chopper yang sedang membantu-atau lebih tepatnya di paksa membantu sang iblis untuk menata tanaman kesayangannya agar tampak lebih indah.

" Luffy belum selesai juga?!" Nami bertanya dengan nada tinggi,membuat Ussop dan Chopper yang sedang bercanda di sela-sela acara "perbudakan" mereka berjengit kaget.

"Sepertinya belum.." Ussop langsung bekerja dengan giat,melupakan sesi bercandanya dengan menetes deras di dahinya melihat tatapan Nami yang sangat menusuk.

"Kenapa begitu lama?" Nami bertanya galak.

"A..aku tidak tahu..kan mereka yang mengobrol.." Ussop berkata tergagap di bawa intimidasi canggung dia menyikut Chopper yang sejak tadi memotong ranting dengan ketekunan yang berlebihan demi menghindari Nami mode devil

"Katanya Hancock ingin ber..nos..tal..gia.." Chopper berkata gemetar menahan tangis.

Nami bersedekap,menatap dua mahluk yang gemetar ketakukan dihadapannya.

"Huh.." dengan dengusan sebal Nami berbalik,meninggalkan Ussop dan Chopper yang mendesah lega.

.

.

.

Sungguh,demi apapun Nami sangat membenci hari dimana semuanya akan berjalan normal andai saja denden mushi itu tidak bordering di siang hari setelah makan tidak penting-menurut Nami,dari sang ratu kerajaan kuja,nona shicibukai,ratu ular tersohor akan kecantikanya.

Boa Hancock.

Entah kenapa Nami merasa kesal setelah tahu Hancock menelpon hanya untuk mengobrol dengan Luffy!  
Oh Tuhan,darimana pula dia tahu nomor denden mushi Sunny Go?

Cih menyebalkan.

Nami menghentakkan kakinya berisik ,hingga mrmbuat Zoro membuka matanya dari kegiatan tidur siang di pinggir dek,menatap sang navigator tajam.

"Apa?" Tanya Nami sangar

Zoro mengertakkan gigi,dan memalingkan melanjutkan tidur daripada berdebat dengan gadis berambut jingga yang menyeramkan itu,yang pasti akan tega menghajar kepala hijaunya.

Mata coklat Nami menyipit sadis,sedikit heran melihat Zoro yang tidak menanggapinya.

Sial,padahal aku ingin menjadikkannya pelampiasan rasa kesalku-pikir Nami sebal.

Hei Nami,bukankah itu tidak baik?

.

.

.

"Ahahahaha,tentu saja…" tawa riang Luffy menyambut Nami saat dia sampai di ruang kapten masih sibuk dengan denden mushinya,yang kini menampakkan ekspresi merona merah,raut wajah yang ditunjukan sang penelpon,Hebihime-Sama.

Nami menatap raut wajah datar,dan berbalik untuk pergi.

Tapi terlambat,luffy menjulurkan lengannya,menahan Nami menjauh.

"Mau kemana Nami?" Tanya Luffy heran.

"Kemana saja,aku tidak mau mengganggu acara mesra mu dengannya.." tukas Nami ketus sambil menepis tanganLluffy,tidak lupa deathglare manis pada denden mushi tanpa dosa dihadapannya.

"Hee?" Luffy memiringkan Nami bingung.

Nami menghela nafas,"sudahlah aku mau ke dek.."

"Tunggu Nami aku mau mengenalkanmu ke Han.."

"Luffy siapa disana?" sebuah suara tajam terdengar dari denden Hancock kesal Luffy mendiamkannya cukup lama hanya untuk mengobrol dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

"Ah Hancock..!"Luffy berseru,kembali meraih denden mushi yang sejak tadi dianggurkannya.

"maaf tadi aku sedang mengobrol dengan name.."

"Nami?" suara Hancock terdengar menyelidik.

"Ya Nami!" seru Luffy antusias "Nakama ku yang kuceritakan tadi..kau ingat?"

"Aku tidak ingat …" Hancock menjawab angkuh.

Nami langsung memasang wajah kaku.

"Sayang sekali.." Luffy meyahut santai. "Aku.."

Dengan kasar Nami menepis tanganLuffy,dan berjalan dengan penuh amarah keluar ruangan itu.

"Nami mau kemana?" Teriak Luffy

"Bukan urusanmu..lanjutkan saja percakapanmu dengan Hancock mu tersayang.." dengan senyum mengejek yang sangat menghina Nami membanting pintu menutup.

Meninggalkan Luffy yang bengong,dan denden mushi yang bersuara Luffy yang tidak juga menyahut.

Luffy-kun,kau masih disana?"

.

.

.

Nami sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa kesal hanya karenaLuffy mendapat telepon dari kawan lama-_atau fans lama nya_,sungguh hal ini bukanlah suatau hal yang luar biasa,nakamanya yang lain pun bersikap normal seakan tidak ada apa-apa,selain meninggalkan Luffy sendirian agar kegiatan "telpon-menelponnya" tidak terganggu,minus Sanji yang sibuk didapur mengasah pisau berukuran jumbo,yang dengan tekad membara akan digunakannya untuk mencicang Luffy nanti.

Dan juga Nami yang masih uring-uringan.

Sebenarnya sedikit banyak dia tahu kenapa dia kesal Luffy menerima telepon dari kehilangan seorang budaknya! Oke dia sudah berhasil "memaksa plus mengancam" trio bodoh-Luffy,Ussop,Chopper untuk membersihkan kebun jeruknya.

Dan Luffy gagal menjadi budaknya karena telepon sialan itu.

Hooo..apa benar begitu Nami?

.

.

.

"Sanji makaaannnn!" teriakan Luffy yang disusul dobrakan keras sukses membuat semua orang yang berada di meja makan menoleh,terlihatLluffy berdiri di depan pintu dapur dengan tampang kelaparan dan iler yang memenuhi satu gerakan ringan dia memelarkan tubuhnya dan mendarat mulus di samping Nami.

"Makan..makan..aku lapar sekali!"Lluffy berkata ribut dan memukul-mukul meja dengan tangannya.

"Cih,diamlahLuffy,akan ku ambilkan jatahmu.." Seru Sanji kesal dan bangkit dari kursinyab "sebenarnya aku tidak mau membagi jatah makan untukmu..tapi jika kau mati kealparan aku juga yang repot.."

"Ehhh kenapa?" Luffy berseru shock.

"Kau masih bilang kenapa?" Sanji membanting sepiring besar daging di depan Luffy dan menusuk dahi Luffy dengan jari telunjuknya " ini soal Hancock!"

"Oh soal itu..shishsishsishsishsishishi.." Luffy tampak tidak perduli dan menyerbu daging di hadapannya.

Sanji menggeram,sedangkan kru lain mengangguk maklum.

"Sudah selesai mengobrolnya Sencho?" Tanya Robin lembut sambil membereskan peralatan makannya. "Ah dan terima kasih makannya Sanji-san..ini lezat sekali.."

"Terima kasih kembali untukmu Robin~~Cwaannnn.."

"Swuudaawh kwokk,taawpi katanwwnya dia mwwa mewwnelpon lawgi kapwwan-kapwwan .." Luffy berkata tak jelas .

Robin menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Sudah kok,tapi katanya dia mau menelpon lagi kapan-kapan.." Zoro dengan tenang mentranslate perkataan Luffy.

Luffy menggaguk.

"ah begitu.." Robin tertawa kecil.

TRAAK! Suara sendok yang di banting kencang ke dalam piring membuat delapan kepala menoleh kearah sumber kebisingan,ternyata Nami,yang sedang mengelap mulutnya dan berdiri.

"Aku selesai..terima ksih atas makanan nya Sanji.." Nami berucap kaku.

"Nami Swaaan?" Sanji bertanya hati-hati.

"Oi Nami kau kenapa ?" Luffy bertanya heran.

Nami mengacuhkannya,dan dengan langkah-langkah yang terlalu cepat keluar dari dapur.

"Hiiii..Nami seram.!" Chopper menangis ketakutan dan memeluk Ussop.

"Be..be..nar Chopper.."

"Oi Luffy,ada apa dengan Nami-Swan ku? ku bunuh kau kalo melakukan sesuatu kepadanya.."

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok.."Luffy menyangkal tegas.

"Sepertinya Nami marah padamu kapten.." Robin berusaha menyampaikan pendapatnya yang selalu tepat. "mungkin secara tak sadar kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal?"

Luffy memasang pose berfikir. "tidak ada tuh.." tukasnya enteng.

"Ahhh.." teriak Ussop tiba-tiba dan menunjuk Luffy menyalahkan. " Dia kesal karena kau tidak membantunya memangkas kebun jeruk!"  
"Heeee? Benarkah begitu?!" Seru Luffy kaget.

"Cih merepotkan saja.." Zoro mendengus dan menuang sake ke dalam gelasnya.

"Sebaiknya kau minta maaf mugiwara.." Franky ikut bersuara.

"Yohohohohohoho..itu benar kapten.."

"Cepat minta maaf pada Nami-Swan Luffy,atau kutendang bokongmu.."

"Ukh.." Luffy refleks memegang bokongnya dan menatap mereka dengan pandangan dasar-anak-buah-durhaka. "tapi aku kan tidak salah!" Teriaknya memprotes.

"Cepat pergi!" Sepertinya Sanji kehilangan kesabaran plus sentimen pribadi pada Luffy karena Hancock,jadi tanpa belas kasihan menendang Luffy keluar dari dapur.

Poor luffy.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan si Nami itu,masalah kecil saja jadi marah begitu.." Sambil menggerutu Luffy berjalan di lorong kapal,menuju kamar tiba dia menetuk pintu kayu itu keras-keras dengan nada memanggil yang tidak kalah keras pula.

"Oi Nami..."

Hening.

"Nami!"

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Nami!"

Tetap diam.

Guratan nadi mulai muncul di sudut-sudut kepala Luffy." Nami jawab aku atau pintu ini akan ku dob.."

"Sedang apa kau disitu?"Suara sinis terdengar dari balik punggung sang calon raja bajak laut dan membuatnya berbalik.

"Nami!" Luffy berkata riang "ternyata kau disana ya..pantas ku panggil tidak ada yang menyahut.."

"ada perlu apa?" Tanya Nami dingin.

Luffy mentapnya lama.

"Apa?" Ulang Nami,jengah di pandang seperti itu.

"A..aku.. lupa mau apa bertemu dengamu.." Ucapnya polos.

Nami berjalan melewati Luffy,dan membanting pintu di depan wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Nami kenapa ya…" Luffy berujar lesu sambil menempelkan wajahnya di dinding aquarium,segerombolan ikan menjauh,merasa terganggu akan tingkahnya.

"Memang Nami kenapa Luffy?" Robin yang sedang membaca disebelahnya bertanya tenang.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti,dia terus marah kepadaku..memangnya aku punya salah apa si dengannya.." Luffy bersungut-sungut dan mulai memukul-mukul kaca aquarium dengan dahinya.

Robin tertawa kecil,teringat akan kejadian malam kemarin.

_Flashback_

"_Huh dia pikir dia siapa? Merasa paling cantik? Dasar tante centil!"  
Nami melempar bantal ke dinding dengan beringas,dan Robin yang sedang memilih pakaian menatapnya kaget._

"_Nami?"_

"_Aku kesal pada Hancock! Karena dia terlalu lama menelpon Luffy,dia jadi tidak membantuku.."_

_Robin tertawa kecil._

"_Cemburu?" Terka Robin langsung  
_

_Rona merah langsung memenuhi wajah manis Nami._

"_Ce..cemburu? tidak kok.." dia membuang muka menyembunyikan rona merah yang kian memenuhi wajahnya._

_Robin pun hanya terkekeh penuh arti._

.

.

"Telpon saja Nami.." ucap Robin kalem

"he?" Luffy menoleh tak mengerti

" Ikuti saja saranku sencho.." Robin tersenyum misterius dan Luffy yang menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

.

.

Nami meregangkan tubuhnya ke samping,berusaha mengusir rasa pegal yang hinggap di hampir 3 jam dia berkutat dengan peta New World nya,dan tidak menyadari malam yang kian mengusap wajahnya yang lelah dan melepas kacamata bacanya.

"haaa..sepertinya cukup sampai disini.." Ucapnya letih.

Kriiing..kriing.

"Eh?" Mata coklat itu mengerjap kaget mendengar suara tersebut. "Denden mushi?"

Nami bangkit dari posisinya dan meraih denden mushi mungil mushi itu terus berdering,seakan tak sabar untuk diangkat.

"Halo?"

"Halo Nami?"

"Luffy? Ada apa malam-malam begini?" Nami terpekik kaget tak menyangka. "Kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan,katakan saja langsung!"

" Kau saja menghindari ku terus.." Cibir Luffy kekanakan.

"Haaa.." Nami menghela nafas panjang." Baiklah..baiklah..sekarang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

" Jangan acuhkan aku.." Suara Luffy terdengar memohon.  
"Apa?"

"Maaf…."

Nami mengernyit bingung."Tunggu..Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan Luffy? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.."

"Aku minta maaf!" Teriak Luffy kesal.

Sebuah pemahaman muncul di benak tersenyum kecil

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau memaafkanmu?" Nami bertanya menggoda,gadis itu merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur,dengan jari-jari yang meminkan denden mushi.

"Aku akan terus menelponmu.."

"Nani?"

"Berjuta kali..dan terus memohon sampai kau memafkanku.."

Entah kenapa Nami merasa perasaannya menghangat,Luffy orang egois dan kekanakan itu meminta maaf hanya Karena dia marah? Oh ini sungguh langka! Apakah waktu dua tahun telah merubuah penampilan dan beberapa sifatnya.

"Tapi kenapa? Nami bertanya menggantung "Ini seperti bukan dirimu Luffy.. Kepalamu terbentur atau apa?"

Luffy terdiam,dan ada jeda yang cukup lama

"Luffy?"

"Kau bawel sekali Nami.." Akhirnya gerutuan itu yang menjadi jawaban Sang Kapten.

"Hei!..lalu kenapa menelpon?"

"Saran Robin.." Jawabnya polos "Jika aku ingin kau memaafkanku,aku harus menelponmu.."

Nami merasa wajahnya merona tajam._Sial Robin,dia pasti tahu aku cemburu karena Hancocak menelpon Luffy._

"Oh oke..aku memaafkanmu.." Sahut Nami enteng

"Benarkah?!" Suara Luffy terdengar senang.

"Ya.."

"Berarti aku tidak perlu takut kau mengacuhkanku lagi!"

"Ap-.."

"Dan aku tidak akan melihat wajah masam mu lagi!"

"Lu-.."

"Dan juga kau akan tersenyum seperti biasa!" Suara luffy terdengar penuh semangat.

"Lu-.."

Nami membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal,menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah berdebar keras,nyaris membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas.

"Aku sungguh tidak mau kau mengacuhkanku Nami.."

Sambungan suara Luffy yang terdengar dari dendem mushi membuat Nami tersenyum lembut,dia sama sekali tidak menyangka,hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini Luffy akan sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf,Bahkan ini bukan kesalahannya.

"ya..aku juga tidak ingin kau mengacuhkanku Luffy.."

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah mengacuhkanmu! Aku janji!"

"hahahahaha.." Nami tertawa mendengar nada penuh kesungguhan Luffy.

"Tapi Nami,tenyata menelpon itu menyenangkan ya.."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Nami curiga.

"Karena hanya ada kau dan aku,juga tidak dapat di dengar orang lain.."

"loh memangnya kau menelpon darimana?"

"Depan kamarmu.."

Nami langsung bangkit dan membuka pintu benar,Luffy berdiri disana,dengan piyama acak-acakan,dan denden mushi ditangannya.

"Baka!" Nami tertawa,dan dia dapat mendengar suaranya sendiri di denden mushi Luffy.

Luffy ikut tertawa dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Bagai terhipnotis Nami menyambut uluran tangan Luffy,dan dengan mudah jatuh ke dalam pelukan kaptennya tersebut.

Sensasi nyaman segera menyergapnya,bagaimana lengan Luffy memeluk pingangnya,hangat tubuh Luffy yang dapat teraba kulitnya,debar jantungnya di telinganya,hangat nafas yang berhembus di lehernya.

Nami sungguh tidak ingin melepasnya.

Tangan Luffy bergerak mengelus punggung Nami seakan ingin menenangkannya.

"Maaf.."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu.."

"Boleh aku menelponmu lagi?"

"kapanpun kau mau.."

"benar?"

"ya…"

"shishishsishishishishi.."

.

.

**OMAKE**

"Ya halo?" Sambil menggerutu Nami mengangkat denden mushinya yang terus bordering

"Nami? Aku tidak bisa tidur!"

Brakk! Dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan Nami menutup Denden mushi itu,dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Diseberang telpon Luffy menggerutu.

"Apanya yang boleh menelpon kapanpun kau mau.."

**END**

Yo minna! Bagaimana gaje-kah?hahahahaha…Pasti ini gaje lah Author udah lumayan lama vakum dari dunia fanfiction,jadi agak kaku gimana gituuu~~~  
heheheheehehe..

Ah ya ini new pen name :D

Story words:1953

Review?


End file.
